The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure
The LEGO Movie 6: Return To Townsville is a 2034 American-Philippine-Danish-Australian 3D computer-animated musical crossover comedy film produced by the Warner Animation Group. It is the direct sequel to The LEGO Movie 5: Top Secret (2029). The second sneak peek to “The LEGO Movie: The Series”, it is the first crossover film in the franchise, and takes place one year after the events of the Netflix animated film "How Cartoonsville Was Created" by Guillermo del Toro. It is released on February 10, 2034 in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema/Vision/Atmos/3D, and IMAX 3D by Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures, with a Minions short film entitled "Yellow Is The New Black", and followed by "Unikitty: The Movie" on November 6. It's also the first film to be produced by Boomerang (new independent film studio of Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Pictures) after the closure of Picturehouse Films in 2015, since The LEGO Unikitty Movie (released on January 2020 before The Loud House Movie), The LEGO Avengers Movie (also released in 2020 by Marvel), and The LEGO Movie 3: A PowerPuff Adventure (released in 2023 theatrically; 2024 on Boomerang UK and Asia on April 2) were the franchise's soft reboots. Synopsis The citizens of Syspocalypstar have been going on their newest tradition of all— music. After learning about how Cartoonsville, another glorious city with a castle, was created, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr Fox, Ricky, Sweet Mayhem, Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi and the rest of the Master Builders are on a trip from Syspocalypstar to the Kingdom of Cartoonsville, after learning information about the fourth PowerPuff Girl, and the rest of the city. The PowerPuff Girls reunite with Bliss, a rightful ruler and queen of Townsville. Eventually, Emmet is looking forward to adopting the Loud kids. When a dastardly plot of the Big Boss arrives, Emmet must join forces with his friends and the other Master Builders (both LEGO and not LEGO) to fight back. Plot Six months after the events of the previous film, Emmet and his friends are celebrating the new year in the town of Syspocalypstar. Emmet and Lucy ask Metal Beard and Benny where their kids are, but Benny tells them that he left them with Feebee. Just as the PowerPuff Girls are about to light the fireworks. They talk about pirate techniques and how they stick together, then they light the fireworks. They run to the Statue of Liberty, and watch as the fireworks go on. One year after the events of "How Cartoonsville Was Created", Blisstina Francesa Francia Mariam Alicia talks with Spider Ham at Emoji-San about uniting the worlds. Spider Ham tells her that the universe on sending that message is pending. Bliss appreciates the idea about the message. They go outside, and tell Cartoonsville's citizens about how they built this place and how her predecessor became the Spirit of Cartoonsville. They both agree that the universe will send a message to Syspocalypstar. Meanwhile, Emmet gets some coffee, greets his neighbors, greets Iron Man, and heads home for some breakfast. Wyldstyle is cooking pancakes. When Emmet headed home, he serves the coffee and hot coco to the family. Hawkodile finds some files about the late Kingpin invasion that ended during the ending of "How Cartoonsville Was Created". Everyone agrees. Meanwhile, the Big Boss had to get his boat ready to get revenge on Bliss. Emmet drives to Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi's castle, and finds them preparing for the auditions. Emmet tells them that they are going to Cartoonsville. At the Avengers tower, he meets up with the Iron Man, Hulk, Spider Man, Nick Fury, and among others, including the Guardians of the Galaxy. Nick Fury tells him that he should participate in the family trip. Back at home, the Brickowski family pack up, as the Justice League and Avengers arrive. At the seaport, they enter a ship called "The BatBoat", which is loaded with Duplo aliens, hearts, stars, and their accessories. When the Big Boss arrived at the docks of Cartoonsville, he tells his henchmen that they must put an end to Cartoonsville and demolish the entire village if there are any signs of life. The rest of them are hired to cut down some trees. The Master Builder's arrive at Ninjago City, and get the Secret Ninja Force (including Koko), Master Wu, and then Lord Garmadon. They arrive at the flood ruins of Townsville and get taken to the gates of the new society. They meet Bliss and Spider Ham. Bliss reunites with the PowerPuff Girls, and they open the gates. They tell them about how they built this place and why the Kingpin invasion stuck around the alternate universes outside of the LEGO Universe. The gang meet Beemo, and then a pink 1980s Classic Spacegirl named Penny. As the musicians start blowing on the didgeridoos, everyone sings and dances to the tune of "Beautiful Creatures". Back at Emoji-San, Hi-5 is looking forward for the Loud kids to get adopted. Gene then meets up with Jailbreak, and tells her that the Loud kids are gonna be adopted. Meanwhile at Red's hut, the Loud kids chat with Red, Chuck, and Bomb until Gene arrives and tells the Loud kids that they are adopted and he found a flyer for tomorrow's auditions for the Festival of the Triple Decker Couch. The Loud kids then cheer. Meanwhile, the Systar gang had just recently finished putting up the flyers around the town to spread the word. And after the exploration of the entire kingdom, Benny and Penny meet up with Emmet and Lucy. Penny tells them that they are staying in the castle, because it was sundown. There they meet the Loud kids. Buttercup tells her adoptive dad that the castle has 12 bedrooms. Penny then flies to her bedroom, and everyone goes to sleep. The next morning, Buttercup and the Loud kids wake Emmet up with a spider. Then they run out as Emmet gets the spider off of his body. He meets Optimus Prime and Bumblebee, and he tells them that on days in the kingdom, they start early. Bumblebee tells him that the queen will meet you at the forest. Emmet then leaves for modern training, and Lucy, Bubbles, and Buttercup leave for work at the sorting area. Meanwhile at the Cartoonsville Stage Theatre, Blossom, Pepper Potts, the Bat Family, Iron Man, the Secret Ninja Force, and Unikitty and her friends notice that there are a bunch of people waiting in line for auditions. After auditions, Dr. Fox selects the following: the Loud kids, Joker, Harley Quinn, Grizz, Panda, Ice Bear, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Red, Chuck, Bomb, the Wattersons, the UglyDolls, the LEGO Friends characters, Iron Patriot, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Forky, and War Machine. Meanwhile at the forest, Bliss teaches Emmet the basics of Cartoonsville protection mode because it was training day. She teaches him the following: covering in mud, push-ups, camouflages, plucking and apple from a tree, and cutting a rope tied on a person. After flight training, Bliss shows Emmet the apple trees that feed and sustain the citizens of Cartoonsville. Veronica and her crew arrive to confront Bliss. She tells Emmet that Veronica has her own side of the kingdom which is anime, because food was really scarce. After sightseeing on loggers, Emmet confesses to Bliss that Syspocalypstar was a mishmash of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System. Bliss tells Emmet that he needs to unite their worlds in peace again, this time with the many realms in the LEGO universe. Emmet agrees. Bliss and Emmet meet up with Lucy at the sorting area run by Dipper Pines, their foreman. He tells the workers to get the bricks from the Bin of Storajj sorted and up to Emoji-San before the party starts tonight. Bliss tells Lucy that Emmet's training was educational. Penny introduces Emmet to her friends Helda, Holly, Kate, Anne, Hanna, and Darla. Helda is daring and does brave stunts. Holly is shy, but caring to animals and other people. Kate is the toughest space girl in the group. Anne is the comedic girl of the group, Hanna is the shopaholic in the group, and Darla is the playful girl. After a protection mode drill, Emmet starts washing up as he runs off. Back at the theatre, Dr. Fox tells the performers that they were her chosen many, although she had to dismiss Twilight Sparkle and her friends. In the corner office, Dr. Fox talks with Unikitty about how they had an idea for the show on the Festival of the Triple Decker Couch. Then she is visited by Gene, who appreciates the Master Builder show. Dr. Fox dismisses the performers for tomorrow's rehearsals. The performers get on the party bus. That night, when the gang got to the party, they meet the warriors of Cartoonsville. Bliss reveals herself as the leader of the clan and also the queen. After a few minutes of dancing and wining and dining, the queen steps up for a speech. She tells the party members about the Kingpin invasion and how their home was created. After the party, a few minutes later, everyone goes home. The next morning, the performers arrive at the theatre just in time for rehearsals hosted by the Systar Gang, the Secret Ninja Force, The Unikingdom gang, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and the Bat family. Wa’Nabi gives them the list of songs she had listed down, only to notice that the Mane 6 just barged in one of the rehearsal spaces, so she had to tell them no. Dr. Fox shows the Loud kids about how they merged the worlds during the Kingpin invasion that happened in the parallel universe, adjunct from the Duplo invasion from the LEGO Universe, as she turns on the house lights. She tells them about how the Duplo aliens invaded Bricksburg, how Apocalypseburg was built, the matrimonial ceremony, the brink of Armamageddon, the song “Everything’s Not Awesome”, the birth of Syspocalypstar, the Bin of Storajj, and catchy pop music. She then guides the kids to the rehearsal spaces as she runs upstairs to the corner office. That afternoon at the castle, Emmet packs his stuff in his bag. When he notices a photo of the destroyed city Bricksburg, one of the photos of the LEGO Universe kept on frames, he gets flashbacks from Apocalypseburg, until Lucy comes in and tells Emmet that she has the Hulk trio from the sorting area. The first one is the Hulk big fig, the second is the Hulk minifigure, and the third is a Hulk Duplo figure. They found out that a new foe called the Big Boss is coming. But Emmet says that he is so far away from the village. He is looking forward to adopt the Loud kids. That night, Emmet visits Finn and Jake in their treehouse. Finn tells them that they have a life coach named Donny, who is a unicorn. Jake tells them that he got them on a schedule: Mondays: take out the recycling, Tuesdays: mow the lawn, Wednesdays: take Princess Unikitty to Oh My Disney Con so she will befriend the Disney Princesses, Thursdays: pick some apples. Finn then shows Emmet the image of Oh My Disney, which was seen on “Ralph Breaks The Internet”. Emmet says that Unikitty is a princess, so she must have a song when she stares at important water. The next day, Ugly Dog performs by dancing to the tune of Eiffel 65’s “Blue (Da Ba Dee)”. When Batman accidentally launches a Baterang at the switch of hanging lights, they fall down behind, scaring Ugly Dog, only for him to blame Luna Loud for almost killing him. Then the lights start to burn. No one gets hurt though. Unikitty gets a fire extinguisher and puts the fire out. Even after the accident, the group gain two more acts: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, as well as the Mane 6. When Luna Loud follows the steps while singing “Play It Loud”, a minion shows up and messes up the papers. Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi showed Leni a song that she will sing tomorrow. Benny shows Nicole a song entitled “Open Shut Them #2” for tomorrow’s rehearsals. In Emmet’s dream, Lucy is happy and has recently arrived at the tree forest. Emmet shows up and picks an apple for her. At the end of his dream, he prepares to do the “breakfast in bed” job as he drives off. The next day, The Joker drives his car faster, causing two cars to collide. Leni is called by Dr. Fox to sing “Call Me Maybe” but she ends up breaking down in front of Dr. Fox and Hawkodile. Panda and Luan called in to perform to dance to “Ninja Re Bang Bang”, as Unikitty is called by Finn and Jake to be at Oh My Disney, and when she arrived, she asks some members of the con where the Princesses are, but later gets chased by some Stormtroopers and bumps into some 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios characters. She then jumps into the door of the Disney Princesses, and the Stormtroopers lose her. Meanwhile, Emmet drives his car faster to get to the apple tree forest, but ends up in a traffic jam. Back at Oh My Disney, Unikitty meets and befriends the Disney Princesses, being encouraged by them to address her sense of unfulfillment and reaching a musical epiphany as Unikitty asks them to sponsor the Festival. Meanwhile, when Emmet tries to pick an apple for Lucy, he accidentally tries to get it in the territory of the Sinister Spacegirls, led by the hostile Veronica. Emmet inadvertently causes war between the two borders for food when he accidentally hits Veronica with a twig. The war turns out to be just like football (soccer), and Emmet accidentally costs the kingdom the food when he scores an own goal. Emmet apologizes to Penny for his mistakes. After accepting his apology, Penny notices that the loggers are near. She knew one thing that she needed to do. At the theater, Penny and Emmet interrupt the rehearsals, and tell the team that the loggers are coming, and they told the same to the queen. Before evacuating, the citizens of Syspocalypstar show up and stop the citizens. The other citizens of Gotham City, Ninjago City, the Phantom Zone, New York City, the Old West, Unikingdom, Wakanda, Asgard, and Middle Zealand also show up, along with the Gotham City criminals. Emmet reveals that the Duplo aliens are their secret weapons for backup. Emmet persuades the citizens to defend their homes, and they easily outmatch the loggers with help from Veronica and her crew and the other Master Builders. The Big Boss tries to blow up the trees as a back-up plan, but Emmet steals the lit dynamite, using his Iron Man Mark 7 suit. He flies up, then throws it in the air, and the dynamite goes off, causing Emmet to fall. Luckily, the Disney Princesses save him from falling to his death. Victory was theirs. Meanwhile, the Big Boss is eaten by a boa constrictor he encountered. Afterwards, Blisstina crown Emmet and Lucy the new king and queen and the citizens of Syspocalypstar, Cartoonsville, the Old West, Middle Zealand, New York City, Gotham City, Unikingdom, Wakanda, Asgard, the Phantom Zone and Ninjago City make peace, and merge their hometowns to create the town of New Bricksburg, which is peaceful. Garmadon has hired Sauron to fuel his volcano with more lava if the lava runs out. Emmet and Lucy finally adopt the Loud kids, as well as Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear, made Forky their butler, and they now settle in the big castle with the same Unikingdom castle. The Statue of Liberty has risen up again from the pit of fallen debris, and is taken back to its rightful place on Liberty Island. With the new city now under the protection of Emmet and Lucy, all the Master Builders celebrate their victory. Lex Luthor arrives in New Bricksburg, and the Phantom Zone monsters join the Master Builders' party, along with everyone from Egypt, Bollywood, Mexico, China, Korea, Japan, France, the Philippine islands, Australia, Africa, Rio de Janerio, London, Buenos Aires, Sydney, New Delhi, Italy, Venice, Arabia, Germany, Russia, Spain, and the “UniKitty!” universe, among other countries and locations, including outer space, the moon, and skydiving. Emmet and Wyldstyle agree to live in New Bricksburg as the Master Builders party on. In a mid-credits scene, set in the universe of the “UniKitty!” show, a hand drawn animated version of Dr. Fox talks to us about “Unikitty: The Movie”. In a post-credits scene, we see a closeup of the Apple Tree Forest, now located in New Bricksburg. The boa constrictor has already eaten the Big Boss, and he pukes up the lollipop. Sheldon the Monkey grabs it, puts it in his mouth, and glares at us before running off. Songs Original Songs Everything Is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) - Garfunkel & Oates, Eban Schletter Welcome Back - Hailee Steinfeld Beautiful Creatures - Barbatuques, Olivia Olson, John Mulaney (The Australian version has Wengie.) Wonderful Life - Hailee Steinfeld Auditions - The Master Builders Wonderful Questions - Elizabeth Banks, Hailee Steinfeld, The LEGO Movie 6 Cast A Place Calles Cartoonsville - Alison Brie, Niki Yang, Garfunkel and Oates, The LEGO Movie 6 Cast Songs Cake - Wengie Wreck-It Ralph (from the movie "Wreck-It Ralph") - Henry Jackman The Loud House Theme Song - Doug Rockwell, Michelle Lewis, Chris Savino Perfection - Channing Tatum (car) Deja Vu - Wengie Hurt So Good (Veronica The Spacegirl Theme Song) - Carly Rae Jepsen Make A Wish - Pinkie Pie Feel This Moment - Pitbull, Christina Aguilera By Your Side - Jonas Blue, RAYE Dance Again - Jennifer Lopez I'm In Love With A Monster - Fifth Harmony S&M - Rihanna Everything Is Awesome - Joli On The Floor - Jennifer Lopez, Pitbull Invincible - Kirsten Arian Shake Your Tail - The Rainbooms Bouje - J. Perry, Shabba The One That Got Away - Katy Perry (Lloyd Garmadon workout flashback) Weekend Whip - The Fold HandClap - Fitz and the Tantrums Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 Shine Like Rainbows - The Rainbooms Play It Loud - Nika Futterman (Luna sings this while concentrating on the steps, but a minion shows up and messes up the papers, with Green Lantern joining him) Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen (Leni sings this in a later scene, but breaks down crying) Ninja Re Bang Bang - Khary Pamyu Pamyu Let It Go - Demi Lovato Lace Up - Wengie Catchy Song - Dillon Francis, T-Pain, That Girl Lay Lay End Credits Music Turn Me Up - Carly Rae Jepsen Wallflowers & Weeds - Blake Shelton Finally Free - Niall Horan I See Love - Jonas Blue, Joe Jonas Trailer Music Shower - Becky G (Teaser and Offical Trailer) Delirious (Boneless) - Steve Aoki, Kid Ink, Chris Lake, Tujamo (Official Trailer and TV Spots) Cake By The Ocean - DNCE (Official Trailer and TV Spots) Castle On The Hill - Ed Sheeran (Some TV Spots) Songs heard only in the movie Good Morning Mr. Rooster - Super Simple Songs Perfect Two - Auburn Walking In The Jungle - Super Simple Songs Open Shut Them #2 - Super Simple Songs After A While, Crocodile - Super Simple Songs Garfunkel and Oates Time - Garfunkel and Oates Cast Brickowski Family and Friends Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski / Iron Man Elizabeth Banks as Lucy "Wyldstyle" Brickowski Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman Michael Cera as Richard "Dick" Grayson / Robin (Cera also plays Buddy.) Rosario Dawson as Barbara Gordon / Batgirl Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth Amanda Leighton as Blossom Brickowski Kristen Li as Bubbles Brickowski Natalie Palamides as Buttercup Brickowski Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty / Ultrakatty Kevin Hart as Prince Puppycorn (Hart also plays George Beard from Captain Underpants, and Snowball from The Secret Life of Pets.) Seth Rogen as Hawkodile (Rogen also plays Morton the Mouse from "Horton Hears a Who!", B.O.B. from Monsters VS Aliens, and Mantis from the Kung Fu Panda films, all of which were also played by Rogen.) Audrey Wasilewski as Dr. Fox Steven Wright as Richard "Rick" Will Ferrell as President Business Simon Pegg as Bad Cop / Scribble Cop (Pegg also plays Buck the weasel) Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi Stephanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem Johnny Depp as Master Frown Bobby Moynihan as Brock (Moynihan also plays Mel and Panda) Hailee Steinfeld as Penny, a female pink Spacegirl and Benny's cousin and female pink counterpart, as well as Veronica's rival John Mulaney as Peter Porker / Spider Ham (Mulaney previously portrayed the character in "Spider Man: Into The Spider Verse") Nick Offerman as Metal Beard Olivia Olson as Blisstina Francesa Francia Mariam Alicia Brickowski (In Australia and New Zealand, she is voiced by Wengie.) Charlie Day as Benny the Spaceman Systar System Characters Ben Schwartz as Banarnar Margot Rubin as Susan Noel Fielding as Balthazar Richard Ayoade as Ice Cream Cone Marvel Superheroes Kevin James as Tony Stark / Iron Man (James also plays Frankenstein) Roger Craig Smith as Bruce Banner / Hulk James Corden as Thor (Corden also plays Biggie from Trolls, and Hi-5 from The Emoji Movie, both played by their actor himself) Russell Brand as Loki Mark Wahlberg as Steve Rogers / Captain America Nika Futterman as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow (Futterman also plays Luna Loud from The Loud House, and provided indistinct arguing vocals.) Thomas Middleditch as Clint Barton / Hawkeye (Middleditch also plays Harold Hutchins from Captain Underpants.) Robbie Daymond as Peter Parker / Spider Man Isla Fisher as Gwen Stacy / Spider Gwen Steve Buscemi as Scott Lang / Ant Man (Buscemi also plays Wayne the werewolf from Hotel Transylvania) Jennifer Lopez as Janet Van Dyne / Wasp (Lopez also plays Shira) Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr Stephen Strange (Cumberbatch previously portrayed the character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.) Sean Hayes as Danny Rand / Iron Fist (Hayes also plays Steven the Devil emoji) Paul Dobson as T'Challa / Black Panther Bill Hader as Wade Wilson / Deadpool (Hader returns as Leonard Mudbeard) Lin-Manuel Miranda as James Howlett / Wolverine Jack Black as Norman Osborn / Iron Patriot (Black also plays Po from Kung Fu Panda) Alec Baldwin as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine Andy Samberg as Peter Quill / Star Lord (Samberg also plays Johnny, a character from the Hotel Transylvania films. He replaces Chris Pratt from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.) John Leguizamo as Rocket (Leguizamo also plays Sid the sloth from the Ice Age films) Vin Diesel as Groot Anna Kendrick as Gamora (Kendrick also plays Poppy from Trolls) Jake Johnson as Drax Breanna Yde as Mantis Riki Lindhome as Nebula Anthony Anderson as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier Kristen Schaal as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch Peyton Manning as Vision Chris Renaud as Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson / Falcon Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock / Venom (Hardy reprises his role from the recent "Venom" film. He replaces Taron Egerton, who previously played the character in "The LEGO Avengers Movie".) Kate Micucci as Pepper Potts Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel (Larson reprises her role from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.) Steve Martin as Thanos Bobby Cannavale as Nick Fury Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Maria Hill LEGO Friends Characters Rachel Crow as Olivia Kristin Chenoweth as Mia Eden Sher as Andrea Zara Larsson as Emma Demi Lovato as Stephanie Justice League Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry / Aquaman (Ryan Reynolds as another Aquaman who has been called "Rip-off Aquaman") Nick Kroll as Shazam (Andre Robinson as Billy Batson) Channing Tatum as Clark Kent / Superman (Tatum also plays Migo, a yeti from the film Smallfoot, and Max the dog from The Secret Life of Pets.) Jonah Hill as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern Adam DeVine as Barry Allen / The Flash (DeVine also plays Julian the Mammoth) Tom Kenny as Victor Stone / Cyborg Cobie Smulders as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman Secret Ninja Force Dave Franco as Lloyd Garmadon (His dad calls him "La-Loyd") Michael Peña as Kai Kumail Nanjiani as Jay Abbi Jacobson as Nya Zach Woods as Zane Fred Armisen as Cole Jackie Chan as Master Wu (Chan also plays Monkey) Justin Theroux as Lord Garmadon Olivia Munn as Misako "Koko" DC Villains Zach Galifianakis as The Joker Meghan Trainor as Dr Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn Ike Barinholtz as Lex Luthor Others Siri / Susan Bennett as Bat Computer Cristina Pucelli as N-Pop Girl (Pucelli also plays Luan Loud) Tony Hale as Forky (Hale reprises his role from Toy Story 4.) Autobots Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Erik Aadahl as Bumblebee (Aadahl reprises his role from Transformers: The Last Knight.) Jeffrey Combs as Ratchet (Combs reprises his role from Transformers: Prime.) Fred Tataschiore as Ironhide (Tataschiore replaces Jess Harnell from the first three films from the live-action Transformers franchise.) Anders Holm as Jazz Joe Jonas as Sideswipe Eric Bauza as Skids Nolan North as Mudflap S. Scott Bullock as Que Blake Clark as Jolt Christopher Miller as Leadfoot Phil Lord as Roadbuster Josh Fadem as Topspin Mel Gibson as Crosshairs Jonathan Banks as Hound Doug Benson as Drift Dave Willis as Hot Rod Syspocalypstar / Cartoonsville / New Bricksburg Citizens Chris McKay as Larry The Barista Alan Tudyk as Sherry Scratchen-Post Austin Mahone as Music Dave Todd Hansen as Gandalf Sam Lavagnino as Emmet Duplo Jessica DiCicco as Wyldstyle Duplo Emily Nordwind as Cleopatra Pamela Adlon as Mermaid Lady Paul Giamatti as Fred Jones, a character from Scooby-Doo. Margot Rubin as Wonder Woman Mini Doll Steve Blum as Peter, a minidoll Graham Miller as Spider Man Duplo Ollie Mitchell as Hulk Duplo Tom Holland as Original Spider Man Jorma Taccone as Hulk Minfigure Stan Lee as Himself (archive recordings and cameo) Hynden Walch as Starfire Greg Cipes as Beast Boy Tara Strong as Raven Pixar Characters Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible, a character from The Incredibles and Incredibles 2. Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl, a character from The Incredibles and Incredibles 2. Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, a character from The Incredibles and Incredibles 2. Trisha Gum as Dashiell Robert Parr, a character from The Incredibles and Incredibles 2. Margot Rubin as Jack Jack Parr, a character from The Incredibles and Incredibles 2. John Ratzenberger as: 1. The Underminer 2. Hamm the Piggy Bank 3. Mack Keith Ferguson as Mr. Potato Head Margot Rubin as Mrs. Potato Head Blake Clark as Slinky Dog Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen Larry The Cable Guy as Mater The Tow Truck Characters from Other Movies and TV Shows Ray Romano, Denis Leary, Queen Latifah, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck, Keke Palmer, Wanda Sykes, and Chris Wedge reprise their Ice Age roles as Manny, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Granny, and Scrat. Adam Slander, Selena Gomez, Gennedy Tartakovsky, and David Spade reprise their Hotel Transylvania roles as Dracula, Mavis, Blobby and Griffin respectively. T.J. Miller, Anna Faris, and Patrick Stewart reprise their Emoji Movie roles as Gene, Jailbreak, and Poop. Tex Hammond, Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Jessica DiCicco, Grey Griffin, and Lara Jill Miller reprise their Loud House roles as Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily Loud. Tara Strong, Andrea Libman, Ashleigh Ball, Tabitha St Germain, and Cathy Weseluck reprise their My Little Pony roles as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike. Justin Timberlake reprises his Trolls role as Branch, with Gwen Stefani, Ron Funches, Kunal Nayyar, Aino Jawo, and Caroline Hjelt reprising their roles as DJ Suki, Cooper, Guy Diamond, Satin, and Chenille as well. (Walt Dhorn plays Cloud Guy, the cloud who often makes fun of Branch, while Tom Kenny plays Smidge.) Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, and Antonio Banderas reprise their Shrek roles as Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, and Puss. Tom McGrath, Chris Miller, Christopher Knights, and Conrad Vernon reprise their Madagascar roles as Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, with Danny Jacobs and Andy Richter playing King Julien and Mort, and Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, and Jada Pinkett Smith as Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. Zendaya, Gina Rodriguez, and Ely Henry reprise their Smallfoot roles as Meechee, Kolka, and Fleem. Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Kate McKinnon, and Peter Dinklage reprise their roles from The Angry Birds Movie as Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Stella, and Mighty Eagle, with Christopher Miller as Billy The Sign. Jeremy Shada as Finn The Human John DiMaggio as Jake The Dog Niki Yang as Beemo (Yang also did the indistinct arguing vocals) Olivia Olson as Marceline Angelina Jolie, David Cross, Lucy Liu, and Dustin Hoffman reprise their Kung Fu Panda roles as Tigress, Crane, Viper, and Master Shifu. Characters from other Movies (continued) Pierre Coffin as The Minions, as he played one purple minion. Anne Hathaway, Jesse Eisenberg, will.i.am, and Jamie Foxx reprise their Rio roles as Jewel, Blu, Pedro, and Nico. Tracy Morgan plays Louis the dog. George Lopez voices Raphael the Toucan. Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Andre Robinson as Darwin Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Eric Edelstein as Grizz Demetri Martin as Ice Bear Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, a character from Gravity Falls. Kre-O Figures John C. Reilly as Optimus Prime Kreon Edward Norton as Bumblebee Kreon Rob Paulsen as Bluestreak Kreon Bad Piggies James Franco as Ross Brian Stack as Pig 1 Si Robertson as Pig 2 Chris Hardwick as Pig 3 McDonald's Characters Steve Carell as Ronald McDonald LeBron James as Grimace Eric Bauza as Hamburglar Bebe Rexha as Birdie Patton Oswalt as Happy Uglydolls Kelly Clarkson as Moxy Pitbull as Ugly Dog Wang Leehom as Lucky Bat Wanda Sykes as Wage Blake Shelton as Ox Gabriel Iglesias as Babo Star Wars Characters Anthony Daniels and Billy Dee Williams reprise their Star Wars roles of C-3PO and Lando Calrissian, respectively, with Keith Ferguson again voicing Han Solo, and Dee Bradley Baker as R2-D2 and BB-8, along with A.J Locascio as Anakin Skywalker. Oh My Disney Characters Scott Adsit as Baymax Dwayne Johnson as Maui All of the Disney Princesses appear, including: Jennifer Hale as Cinderella, Kate Higgins as Aurora, Jodi Benson as Ariel, Paige O'Hara as Belle, Linda Larkin as Jasmine, Irene Bedard as Pocahontas, Ming-Na Wen as Mulan, Anika Noni Rose as Tiana, Mandy Moore as Rapunzel, and Kelly Macdonald as Merida, all of whom reprise their roles from previous films and other media. Also returning from other films are Kristen Bell as Anna, Idina Menzel as Elsa, and Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana, while Pamela Ribon will voice Snow White. Eric Stonestreet and Jenny Slate as Duke and Gidget, with Kristen Wiig playing Chloe the cat. Frank Welker plays Sweetpea. Common as the Stonekeeper Shannon Chan-Kent as Coin Toss LEGO Brick Doug Rockwell as a LEGO caricature of himself Michelle Lewis as a LEGO caricature of herself Ed Helms as Captain Underpants Ellie Kemper as Dr. Fox Plush Graham Miller as Puppycorn Plush Ashley Tisdale as Unikitty Plush Ollie Mitchell as Richard Plush Brian Stepanek as: 1. Joker's singing voice 2. Indistinct Arguing Vocals 3. A Syspocalypstar Citizen 4. A Cartoonsville Party Member 5. Panda Minifigure Mindy Kaling as Veronica the Spacegirl, a female purple Classic 1980s Space Girl who is a Penny's rival and has her own side of the kingdom, along with her friends Liliana Mumy and Jessica DiCicco as Bella, Laurie, Tabitha, Jane, Katie, and Annie, six female counterparts of 1980s Classic Spaceman minifigures who are best friends with Veronica (The duo also play the Duplo aliens, and auditioning Plantimals. Mumy also did the indistinct arguing vocals.) Riki Lindhome and Kate Micucci as Helda, Holly, Kate, Anne, Hanna, and Darla, six female counterparts of 1980s Classic Spaceman minifigures who are best friends with Penny. Kate shares the name of her voice actress. (Kate Micucci as the Dr. Fox of the Unikitty show) Dom Irrera as Mike, a LEGO Duplo "Capoiera" performer Sarah Silverman as Feebee Talking Tom and Friends Characters in three scenes including one referencing to Flappy Tom from the My Talking Tom app Colin Hanks as Talking Tom James Adomian as Talking Ben Lisa Schwartz as Talking Angela Tom Kenny as Talking Hank Maria Bamford as Talking Ginger Villians Liev Schreiber as the Big Boss Beck Bennett as Loggers Ewan McGregor as Logger Foreman Others Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, Flowerchi, and Kuromametchi from the Tamagotchi franchise appear in three scenes including a traffic jam but have no dialogue. Cony, Moon, Brown, James, Jessica, and Sally from the LINE App appear, but have no dialogue. There are LEGO caricatures of Kevin Sullivan, Miguel Puga, and Karla Sakas Shropshire, but have no dialogue. Fuse, Pogo, Newt, Bubbles, Slick, Jeff, and Zee from the Oddbods franchise usually appear, but have no dialogue. The Disney Tsum Tsum characters appear, but have no dialogue. Additional Master Builder Voices Terry Crews Nika Futterman Christopher Miller Tara Strong Jorma Taccone Sam Elliott Harrison Ford Dan Fogler John Goodman Seth MacFarlane Jill Talley Nolan North Ice Cube Emma Roberts Kate Micucci Liam Neeson Kat Ketchum Rachel Crow Doug Benson Chris Renaud Taron Egerton Shia LaBeouf Release It is released in the US and Philippines on February 10, 2034. Home Media It was released by Warner Bros Home Entertainment, Warner Home Video, and Universal Studios Home Entertainment on Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray 4K, Blu-Ray 3D, Digital HD, 4K, Netflix, Hulu, iFlix, Amazon Prime, iTunes, Google Play, Sony Crackle, and DVD on June 2, 2034. It features a lyric video of Carly Rae Jepsen's "Turn Me Up". A Netflix and direct-to-video animated sequel to How Cartoonsville Was Created and The LEGO Movie 6: Return To Townsville entitled “The LEGO Movie: Day Of The Departed”, was released on November 6, 2034 as the third and final sneak peek to “The LEGO Movie: The Series”, the same day Unikitty: The Movie premiered, and takes place during the events of the titular film, and after the events of the previous one. Videogame Warner Bros. Games created The LEGO Movie 6 Videogame that included more than 500 playable characters. It was available on XBOX 360, XBOX ONE, Wii, Wii-U, PS3, PS4, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch, Apple App Store, Google Play, Windows Store, Amazon Store, and PC. The game is produced by The LEGO Group, Warner Bros. Games, TT Games, Universal Studios, Globe Studios, and Cignal Entertainment. Television Series One day after “Day of The Departed” was released, “The LEGO Movie: The Series” premiered on November 7, 2034. The original voice cast (except for Chris Pratt and Elizabeth Banks) of the franchise returned to voice the original characters, while the UniKitty! characters were voiced by Tara Strong, Grey Griffin, Kate Micucci, Roger Craig Smith, Eric Bauza, and H. Michael Croner. A.J. Locascio and Jessica DiCicco both voice Emmet and Lucy respectively, while Pamela Adlon voicing Barbara Gordon. Nika Futterman voices Harley Quinn in the Series. It follows Emmet and his family and friends on their awesome daily life in New Bricksburg. It also includes the cast of LEGO Marvel: * Laura Bailey - Black Widow * Troy Baker - Hawkeye * Drake Bell - Spider-Man * Grant George - Ant-Man * JP Karliak - Vision * Bumper Robinson - Falcon * Roger Craig Smith - Captain America * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk * Travis Willingham - Thor * Mick Wingert - Iron Man * James C. Mathis III – Black Panther * Will Friedle - Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon * Jennifer Hale - Mantis * Vanessa Marshall - Gamora * Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot * David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer * Cree Summer - Nebula Also, the cast of the Ninjago TV show reprise their roles. Unikitty: The Movie The film featured an video with Dr. Fox talking about the next LEGO Movie as a mid-credits scene. Here's what she said: "Hi, guys! It's Dr. Fox, and I'm here to tell you about our new feature film: Unikitty: The Movie! It's filled with wonder and magic, and is connected to the LEGO Universe. The movie producers are still thinking of its plot, but I hope you guys consider this the best hand drawn movie ever! See you this November!" When the scene ends, the credits continue to roll as "Wallflowers & Weeds" plays. The film starred Tara Strong ("My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic", "Teen Titans Go!") as Unikitty, Grey Griffin ("Clifford's Really Big Movie", "The Loud House") as Puppycorn, Kate Micucci ("The LEGO Batman Movie", TV's "DuckTales") as Dr. Fox, Roger Craig Smith ("Wreck-It Ralph", "Ralph Breaks The Internet") as Hawkodile and Richard, Eric Bauza ("Breadwinners") as Master Frown, and H. Michael Croner as Brock. They are joined by Ryan Reynolds ("Deadpool", "Turbo"), Seth Rogen (the R-rated film "Sausage Party"), Jason Sudeikis ("The Angry Birds Movie", "We're The Millers"), T.J. Miller ("How To Train Your Dragon" "The Emoji Movie"), Eden Sher ("Star VS. The Forces of Evil"), Riki Lindhome ("Fun Size"), Kelly Clarkson, and Tiffany Haddish ("The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part", "The Secret Life of Pets 2", "Nobody's Fool"). The score was composed by Christopher Lennertz, making it the first animated film from Warner Bros. Animation not to be composed by Jared Faber or Christophe Beck. Kelly Asbury directed the movie. Washed Out, a Loud House episode, was used as a short film that played in front of the movie. It was also a teaser for The Loud House Movie 2. Category:Movies